1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed arrangement for use in an image forming apparatus which forms images on a sensitized film, a sensitized paper or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 63-11936 discloses a film cassette for use in a printer or the like. When the film cassette accommodating a plurality of sheet films has been charged into, for example, a printer, an end portion of a cover of the cassette protrudes out of the printer. In this event, a user is required to manually draw the end portion of the cover for separation of the cover from the cassette so that the sheet films may be fed from the cassette sheet by sheet under vacuum. Therefore, this cassette is not an easy-to-use one.
A vacuum type feed system is preferably employed for feeding photosensitive sheet materials, on which emulsion is coated. The reason for this is that any sheet materials to be fed from the cassette are hardly subjected to pressure, which occasionally damages the sheet materials. The vacuum type feed system is, however, not simple in construction, as compared with a roller type feed system.